Arte Camesí
by Akatsuki Miyu
Summary: Dilema artistico en una noche. Mirada carmsí indiferente. Locura y Pena juntos. [ItachiDeidara]


"Arte Carmesí"

By: Miyu

Summary: Dilema artístico en una noche. Mirada carmesí indiferente. Locura y Pena juntos.

Miyu: Antés que nada, quiero aclarar que este fic es un reto de Rei-Chan del foro LMF. Lamento mucho la demora Rei-Chan, espero que te guste :)

Advertencias: Un toque Shonen-ai :)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La bella noche cubría el rostro de aquel rubio tumbado en el piso. Su mirada se veía enfocada en aquellas pequeñas obras de arte del cielo nocturno. Era... relajante; según Deidara podía admirar.

La larga capa de Akatsuki cubría su cuerpo; dejando solo ver parte de sus piernas y las típicas zapatillas ninja. Suspiro resignado.

Todo estaba cambiado tanto desde la muerte de ellos. Hidan, Kakuzu... Sasori. Al pensar en este último se molestó, y con enojo golpeo su puño contra el piso. Sabía que el pelirrojo se había dejado matar; pero eso no justifica el hecho ocurrido. Se sentía un poco culpable. Su misma obsesión con el arte lo había llevado tan lejos. Susurró su nombre por última vez antes de levantarse con melancolía. Extrañaba la presencia del pelirrojo contemplando aquel arte junto a él.

Allí estaba ese niño molesto; era imposible de no reconocer con esa mascara naranja cubriéndole el rostro. Este último al ver que su Senpai se levantaba, hizo un gesto con la mano en señal de saludo.

Para Deidara nunca dejaría de ser un niño molesto; siempre hablando mas de lo debido y algunas ocasiones, cuestionando su arte. Como se atrevía ese bastardo; tras nombrar esa palabra, lo recordó a él.

Uchiha Itachi. Ese maldito que había burlado su arte tan fácilmente. Como lo detestaba... Quería con todas sus fuerzas mostrarle que su arte era el mejor. Pero aún no era el tiempo apropiado; aún debía esperar un poco más.

Una misión en especial... algo que fuera del moreno; pero que el pudiera realizar con facilidad.

-Deidara-Sempai,¿en qué piensa su mente está vez?- preguntó alegre Tobi

-Nada que te importe- respondió molesto

Y una vez finalizada la charla, procedió a seguir caminando hacía Akatsuki; dejando a su compañero atrás. Este último al ver que el rubio no quería hablar más; se resigno y con un suspiró se apresuró a seguirlo.

Caminaron lo necesario sin ser percibidos, para llegar a la organización. Allí estaba Zetsu en la puerta.

- Veo que han vuelto, ya era hora- comentó el ninja- La reunion está por comenzar-

- Zetsu-San, he traído al Sempai como te dije- dijo el muchacho

- Calla la boca, Tobi- agregó molesto Deidara- No hables de mi como si fuera un misero objeto-

- Esa nunca fué mi intención, Sempai- dijo en tono burlón

Tras ignorar al joven de la mascara; el cual suspiró resignado diciendo cosas que no quería oír, entró a la organización. Era lo suficientemente estable como para que ellos vivieran allí lo necesario mientras salían de misiones.

El rubio escuchó murmullos detrás; había reconocido las voces: Pein y Konan. Está última parecía un poco molesta. "Es tan hermosa que mirarla produce dolor" pensó Deidara mientras se acomodaba en su asiento.

Luego de unos minutos llegaron Kisame e Itachi. Este último miro a Deidara con su típica mirada de superioridad; provocando que esté ultimo se molestará. Los carmesí tomaron su asiento al lado de su compañero; mientras los ojos del rubio los miraban con desprecio. Los detestaba, deseaba verlos muertos. Movió su cabeza en negación; no podía caer tan bajo al recordar como lo habían vencido.

- Debido a la muerte de Hidan y Kakuzu, el siguiente objetivo sera el Kyuubi- habló la voz fría de Pein

- ¿Qué ese no es trabajo de Itachi,Lider?- preguntó con sarcasmo el rubio

Itacho no contestó. No tenía motivos para molestarse en hacerlo.

-Hemos recibido informes acerca de la posición de Uchiha Sasuke, y su equipo Hebi, Lider- dijo la voz de la muchacha

¡Eso era! El hermando menor de Itachi. Esa era su misión. Demostrarle a esos ojos que todo lo desprecian que su arte podía vencer a ese patético ninja traidor.

Deidara aguardó en silencio esperando que el Lider terminará de hablar; y una vez finalizado, hizo un gesto a Tobi para que lo siguiera. Itachi miraba la escena normalmente. El peliazul se acercó a preguntar.

-Itachi-San, ¿no vas a hacer nada con respecto al Kyuubi? Se suponía que era nuestro bijuu-

El Uchiha no respondió. Se limitó a mirar en la dirección que había salido el rubio junto a su compañero. Luego fijó su vista en Kisame.

-¿Qué pasará con tu hermano, Itachi-San?- sonrió ante la pregunta

Miro hacía la misma dirección nuevamente. Hizo un gesto a Kisame y salió hacía allí. El ninja de la Niebla sonrió y se fue hacía otra dirección, esperando que terminará.

El moreno siguó por el corredor donde se había ido Deidara, en busca de esté último. Siguió caminando hasta que finalmente logró dar con él. Estaba montado sobre un enorme pájaro de arcilla. Tobi no parecía estar en ningún sitio.

Deidara lo miró desde arriba. ¿Qué demonios quería ahora? Suspiró molesto mientras lo miraba con superioridad; después de todo, el estaba en su arte.

Los ojos carmesí los volvieron a ver. Eran los ojos que tanto detestaba ver. ¿Por qué estaban viendolo nuevamente? ¡Maldigo tus ojos perfectos, Itachi!.

- ¿Qué quieres ahora?-

- Vine a ver tu arte-

Debía ser una broma. Rió en voz alta y lo miró con despreció luego de ello.

- Esto no es como antes, Itachi- dijó molesto el rubio- ¡Ya no soy aquel estupido que conociste! Ya lo verás, ¡Demostraré que mi arte es mejor que el tuyo, maldita sea!

-Siempre fuiste una escoria-

Eso fue suficiente. Apretó su puño con fuerza mientras lo miraba con rabia y dolor. Nadie jamás lo iba a llamar escoria, ni mucho menos él.

-Vete al diablo, Itachi- gritó molesto Deidara

- Ni siquiera puedes vencerme a mi, ¿acaso piensas vencer a un Bijuu?- dijo la voz de Itachi- ¿O a mi hermano?-

Miró al moreno, pero este no había hablado en lo absoluto. Miró a sus alrededores. Sharingan. Eso fue lo que vio reflejado en las paredes. Había caido en su arte otra vez; y como la primera vez había quedado maravillado de este.

"Soy un idiota... he vuelto a caer" pensó el rubio. Estiró su brazo y lanzó una bomba en dirección a Itachi; está se torno color carmesí antes de estallar.

-No olvides contra quién te estarás enfrentando...- dijo la voz de Itachi

Y luego de oir esas palabras, puedo sentir voces acercandose hacía allí. Zestu y Konan estaban cerca. Miró resignado y con un toque de furia a Itachi. Este se mantenía en la misma posición que antes. Sin siquiera moverse. Tobi apreció.

- ¿¡Qué demonios fue eso!?- dijo en voz atacante Konan

-Konan, ha sido Deidara con una de sus bombas; vamos- habló desde el umbral del límite Pein

-Si...-

Zetsu llegó al lado de Itachi, esta seguía ínmovil. Lo miró extrañado mientras inspeccionaba los alrededores. Ya no había rastro de Deidara; ni mucho menos de Tobi. El ninja de pelo verde suspiró agotado. El moreno dio media vuelta y procedió a entrar nuevamente por el pasillo.

El ninja planta disipó el humo causado por la explosión del rubio. Inspeccionó nuevamente el lugar y encontró algo que le llamó la atención.

Era una de las bombas de Deidara; pero no había estallado. Si no que se mantenía en su forma de ave pequeña, delicada. Lo miró detalladamente y en sus ojos logró divisar algo familiar.

-Esto es... Entiendo-

En lo alto del cielo, un ave volaba sobre el cielo con un rubio encima de está. Se notaba que buscaba algo. Un ninja entre toda la tierra era su misión. Debía vencer a esos ojos que lo tenían como enfermo, desesperado.

Miró a su última creación. Un bello pájaro con las alas extendidas y un porte elegante. Hizo los sellos correspondientes y le dio vida al ave mientras volaba el cielo.

Los ojos del ave tenían pequeñas marcas en sus ojos. Muy pequeñas para ser vistas, pero cualquiera que se dedicara a apreciar su arte se daría cuenta que sus creaciones tenían ese algo que el odiaba... de se alguien quién odiaba...

Sharingan.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Miyu: Espero que te haya gustado el reto, Rei-Chan, al final fue una leve insinuación por parte de Itachi xD.

Gracias a todos los que leyeron esto.

Akatsuki Miyu


End file.
